


The Rise of the Harem

by Yaoilover9000 (orphan_account)



Category: Age of Mythology (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yaoilover9000
Summary: As Arkantos proceeds under Athena's guise, he encounters many heros, gods, and other mythical creatures which he not only battles, but uh... "battles" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Arkantos/Everybody
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: "Trouble" Sleeping ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Arkantos swung his sword violently, finally casting Theris to the ground.

"Fighting old battles, Arkantos?" Athena said gracefully, as she teleported into the temple landing.

"Yes, old exes; enemies. I still see them in my dreams." Arkantos replied. 

"It's time to move on. There are far more enemies you have yet to encounter." Her boobs jiggled under her armor subtly, as she broke the distance between them.

"I only fight pirates now." He said, clearly horny.

"There are also hot heroes to encounter as well." Athena said, stroking his exposed neck and elbows.

"Any who threaten my family or Atlanta shall join me in my dreams." Arkantos said, blushing a bit, but not that noticeably.

"Good." Athena replied knowingly. She leaned into his ear, her warm breath on his neck.

"Awaken, Arkantos."


	2. 1. Omens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"General! General!" A young man tapped Arkantos.

"What." Arkantos grumbled.

"We're nearing Atlanta!"

"Oh great! It'll be nice to see my 'son' Kastor again."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Arkantos, we must aid the siege in Troy. At this rate, we're loosing Poseidon's favor." Theocrat said tiredly. He was prepared to end this quickly, and wasn't taking no for an answer. This had to be done. Agamemnon was driving him crazy with all the letters he sent complaining about how much he "craved" Arkantos. What a thot. That just added to his hotness though. Arkantos himself seemed to also be putting up a fight in this argument, subtly hiking up his freshly forged milital skirt, as if! Theocrat wasn't falling for that again, even IF his mid thighs WERE looking seductively inviting. Well maybe,...

"Any troops we send now will be lucky to make it in time. Even then their only purpose would be to wave the Atlantean flag!" Arkantos said, pouting cutely. Theocrat blushed.

"St-still, sending a junior officer would be an insult to Agamemnon. He already complains you don't give him enough attention."

"Yeah, and for good reason! He kinda murdered his daughter..." Arkantos said, muttering the last part inaudibly. 

"W-what was that?" Theocrat asked anxiously. Arkantos glared, giving him his best "I'm really annoyed you deaf old fuck" smile. People started screaming in the distance, not that Theocrat could hear, being deaf and all.

"I said- oh shit, more importantly, there's a fuckin kraken at the beach, so, uh, see yuh." Arkantos said, strutting down towards the shore. "KAsTor GET AWAY FROM THE TENTACLE MONSTER. Alright, Archers assemble!"

Stabbing his spear left and right, Arkantos finally beat the many krakens and pirate ships.

"Teh, those stupid fools, a couple of pirates aren't going to beat Atlanta!" Arkantos said proudly.

"Yeah, but the krakens were siding with them. Poseidon's favor? We're loosing it?" Theocrat reiterated.

"Well that's kind of stretching it. They weren't really working With them per-say-"

"Kamos also took the Trident!" Kastor chimed in.

"Oh that too!" Theocrat agreed.

"They what?! And neither of you tried to stop them? You just stood and watched?"

"Oh, well if the gods wish it, then... ( * )-(* )"

"You stupid- ugh, I can't believe your my son. You LITERALLY suck. Fine. I'll go to Troy. I'll get back the Trident AND Poseidon's favor. Have fun being useless."

"Oh! Oh! I'll come too!" Kastor chirped.

"Um, no. You're staying here with grandpa. Think about what you've done." Arkantos replied. 

And with that, he teleported onto his ship, and set sail for Kamos's island.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2. Consequences ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Wow, guess going on this lil quest was all that was needed to calm Poseidon." Arkantos said.

"Black sails on the port bow!" A seaman called out.

"And he leads us right to Kamos's sex dungeon- er island, right."

The party lands on a seemingly deserted island, with only a town center to its name.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Arkantos says.

Thinking quickly, Arkantos immediately reproduces with all of his slaves, and creates an army to battle Kamos's.  
Sailing around the island they soon find his hideout.

"Prostāgma! Vūlumne!"

The army attacks. Battle commence!

"Huff huff. Battling is tough. Sed wait! What doth my eye spy? But of course! Over there! A furry beast running towards yee cliff!" A hoplight crys.

"Never fear. I shall handle this!" Arkantos says bravely, yet sexually? "handle this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" more like.

He hurries up the cliff side, watching as other Atlantean soldiers, who were trying to fight Kamos, get easily cast aside by his brutish strength.

"Arkantos." Kamos calls.

"Kamos." Arkantos replies. "Return the trident or face the, 'concequences'."

"'Fight' me first." Kamos winks.

"Fine.😉" Arkantos says.

He pulls out his spear and leaps towards Kamos. Kamos side-steps, leaving his flank open for a nasty belly slash as Arkantos swings back around.

"Guah, ah... you sure got me Arkantos... " Kamos says, sucking harshly through his teeth to avoid the pain.

"You haven't seen the worst of it." Arkantos replies.

"I'm sure."

Arkantos makes another attack, this time heading for an arm, but Kamos is ready. Letting himself take the hit, Kamos uses the moment of hesitation before the blade is released to thrust his club towards Arkantos's foot. Arkantos stumbles, and just as he's about to regain balance, Kamos gets on top of his back, pinning him to the ground.

"You were saying?" Kamos asks.

"He hah... just as strong as before huh?" Arkantos huffs.

"Yes, and twice as horny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Wha-"

Kamos leans closer, his breath hard and staggered against Arkantos's weathered skin. For a minute, it seemed tokio had tomared, but then suddenly!

"Aughuagu!!!"

Arkantos let out a gross moan as Kamos bit ferousiously into his muscular neck.

"K-kamos!! What are you d-doing??!" Arkantos cries. Kamos releases his bite, and flips Arkantos onto his back. Staring him in the eye unflinchingly, Kamos _seductively_ starts fingering a leather strap on Arkantos' armour... slowly beginning to leaviate his other garments as well!

"What am I doing? Oh come on! Arkantos the mighty hero, you expect me to believe that you really thought I would be foolish enough to take such a high prize of the Atlanteans, and expect no retaliation? You knew I had other plans."

"Y-yes, but this- Ah!"

Kamos rips off Arkantos' breast plate, tossing it a few meters behind them. He turns back, smirking, and then sinks down, resting his chest on Arkantos'.

"'This'? What's so wrong with 'this', huh? We're both children of Poseidon, we should be closer anyway." Kamos whispers harshly.

"But! We're not in Alabama!!" Arkantos stutters.

"I dont care." Kamos replies.  
His mouth crashes into Arkantos'. His toungue like a wave, rolling over Arkantos' own, driving out any thoughts of what incestuous connotations this relationship might intail.

"Unngh~~♡" Arkantos moans. He takes a breath, and then sternly pushes Kamos away to stutter. "K-kamos, I want it."

The beast grins.

"I don't think you have a choice."

Arkantos shudders, their lips conjoin, and Kamos begins creeping his hand up Arkantos' thighs, under his skirt. His panties thrown into the wind.

Ass up, head down.  
Fingers fluting away.  
The hole widening  
Moaning.  
The dick lining up.

Ready,

Aim,

Fire!

Kamos thrusts into Arkantos.

"IIIGH!!"

Even after prep, it was a tight fit, and without lube...

"It- it hurts!! K-kamos- kamos! Please be more-"

But Kamos couldn't hear him.

The thrusts grew more and more intense, each swing causing catostrophic injury to Arkantos's poor corporeal form, especially intense on his prostatal area. At this point, the pain should've been greater than any pleasure, but such was not the case for Arkantos.

Just thinking about the blood dripping onto his back, his injuries clogging with sweat and sperm, Oh! That alone was enough to make him cum. But that would be to ignore who the dick belonged to.  
Such a dirty little slut, so desperate as to get dick from some BEAST man?? Who also happened to be a RELATIVE??

Arkantos was commiting two sins that day.

Three, sense this ass-destroyer was also an enemy.

"AhAhh~~♡" Arkantos moans. "Kamos!♡ I'm c-coming!!"

"Huff huff! Guess I will,,- too!"

Kamos takes an extra heavy swing, pausing for just a moment, before ramming into Arkantos with such force that his whole body siezes. Like an electric shock, he's paralized, helpless as buckets of cum rocket themselves inside of him.  
It breaks past his ass, flooding his internal organs, suffocating his heart and lungs. It rises in his throat, and he collapses, cum pouring out of his mouth and nose.

Without the energy to even make a noise, Arkantos lies there stunned. Like a ragdoll, his body flops and sways as Kamos lifts him by the hair, saying:

"Huff, that was good. You can have the trident for now, Arkantos. May our paths cross again." With that, Kamos jumped off the cliff, and made his escape into the night.

  
Emotionally and physically tired, Arkantos staggered to his feet, and drawing on his godly powers, gathered himself and his clothes up.  
Unfortunately though, after a thorough check he realized-  
"My panties! Dammit!" Then pausing for a sigh, "Atleast one child of Posiedon is still so rambunctious."

Trident - recaptured  
Mission Complete  
  



End file.
